


The Love of a Futanari Mother

by RobotsAreSuperior



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Futanari, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Excessive Volumes of Come, F/F, Futadom, Futanari, Hyper Ass, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Lactation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Rimming, all the way through, handjob, hyper cock, hyper tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsAreSuperior/pseuds/RobotsAreSuperior
Summary: Sarah loves her mother. A lot. A feeling that is, unknown to her, mutual. But neither of them ever made a move. That is, until a night when Sarah had a bit too much to drink.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, technically - Relationship
Kudos: 32





	The Love of a Futanari Mother

Sarah was spending her current evening the same way she has spent most of her other evenings. Getting her fat, musky bitchmeat sucked by a cheap hooker behind a restaurant. "Put some energy into it bitch, make it worth the twenty bucks." She said, pushing the blonde prostitute further down her swollen girlcock. The brunette futanari had an insatiable libido and didn't want some street hussy wasting her time with simple tonguing. For Sarah, it was all or nothing, with "all" referring to the 30 inches of her cock. "Are you a new one or some shit? You've got a tight throat." She said, the prostitute looking up at her with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yup, definitely new. Don't worry, a few months and you'd be pounding your face on dicks even bigger than mine." Sarah said, her dick throbbing in the prostitute's mouth as she remembered seeing something like that happen in front of her. When her monstrously hung mother stuffed all 60 inches of her MILFcock down some poor bitches throat. Sarah could still vividly remember the way her mother's cock bulged between the whore's tits. Of course, the best part of that memory was remembering how her mother asked her to join her. That was when little Sarah lost her virginity, spitroasting a whore with her mother.

Probably not how most people first got their dicks wet, but Sarah wouldn't have had it any other way. She loved her mother. Mayhaps a bit too much. After all, she did pick up this hooker because she looked like her mother. Those same soft features, big green eyes and long flowing blonde hair. She looked almost exactly like how her mother looked in her youth. Though the prostitute was far worse at sucking cock than Sarah's mom was. Still, it was easy for Sarah to imagine her mother on her knees, choking on her breeding rod.

Well, she could if the whore didn't gag every five seconds. "Fucking hell slut, is this your first time? Have you sucked bitchdick before? Or are you one of those cunts that prefers a man's needle prick?" Sarah yanked the blonde off of her cock and shoved her away from herself. The prostitute held her throat and choughed. She stood up on shaky legs, her revealing outfit making her look downright pathetic. "W-well" She said, her voice hoarse from the battering her throat got "I h-had a boyf-f-friend once." 

"That explains it. Those idiots talk all big game about their dicks, but let me tell you, boycock doesn't compare to girlcock. How big was your boyfriend?" Sarah asked, each word dripping with contempt. The prostitute gulped and took a step back. "L-l-like, six inches, o-or something." She took another step back, slowly trying to make her way out of the alleyway. Sarah made a 'tsk' sound. "I was as long as he back when I was ten. And those fucking males wonder why futas rule the world. Run along now, I have no use for a slut that can't suck for shit." The prostitute didn't need to be told that twice, practically bolting out of the alley, small heels clicking on the pavement.

Sarah let out a frustrated groan and walked back inside of the restaurant. She didn't even bother trying to stuff her dick back into her jeans. Not that she could mind you, her pants were already stretched by her fat bubble butt, and would have probably torn is she tried putting her cock back in them. It wasn't like she was the only one flashing her member. Most of the waitresses were as well, at least the ones not currently fucking/getting fucked by a restaurant patron. 

Taking a seat at the bar, Sarah let out a sigh. "Oh, what's the matter hun?" Asked the bartender, a dark skinned futa that was wearing nothing but a black apron and a nametag. "I'm fine" Sarah leaned forward a bit to look at her nametag "Miss Lorra. Just had a bad lay." She pointed at her still hard, glistening cock to emphasize her point.

"Oh honey, I understand that pain. You would not know how many inexperienced girls I had to deal with. Some of them were apparently virgins. Imagine that!" Lorra put a small glass on the table and slid a menu over to Sarah. "How about you drown your horniness in some liquor? I have some special cocktails that I'm sure you'll love."

Flipping the menu open, there was a surprising diversity of drinks. Some of them caught Sarah's eyes. There was the Impregnator, that was literally just a glass of futa cum with some vodka. There was the Musky Husky, that was done by mixing someone's drink of choice with some dickgirl ball sweat. And the Edge of Your Seat, precum mixed with a few drops of lemon juice and a slice of lime. 

Sarah however wanted something a bit simpler. "I think I'm going to go with an Amber Shot. Give me two, I'll need them." She said, and Lorra didn't waste time getting to work. She put another glass on the countertop and then pulled out a bottle of scotch from the shelf behind her. She poured the golden brown liquid in both glasses at the same time, somehow only spilling a little bit. Setting the bottle aside once the glasses were both halfway full, Lorra twisted her apron around so that her front was uncovered. She grabbed one of the glasses with one hand, while the other wrapped around her black girldick.

"Usually we'd just use some cum from our reserves, but I think you need something more fresh." She began stroking herself fast, her dick pointing towards the glass. Her bitchmeat throbbed and leaked dollop after dollop of precum. Sarah bit her lip and began jerking herself off in tandem with Lorra. "I'm gonna have to visit this place more often." She said, putting a hand under her hoodie and groping her modest, by futa standards, tits. Lorra smirked and blew Sarah a kiss. "Can't keep a customer waiting." As if on queue, Lorra began cumming. Fat globs of jizz flew out of her cock, filling the glass in a couple of seconds and overfilling it after a couple more. With the sort of calm of someone who's done this probably dozens of times, Lorra put the full glass in front of Sarah and picked up the other one. 

Soon, Sarah had two glasses filled with scotch and cum in front of her. The jizz was far denser than the alcohol, so it sank to the bottom, creating an almost lava lamp like effect. Sarah lifted one of the glasses to her face and gave it a sniff. The scent of the alcohol was completely drowned by the overwhelming, virile musk of Lorra's cum. "Bottoms up!" Sarah put the glass to her lips and tipped it over, letting the cocktail flow into her mouth and down her throat. The flavors clashed in the best way possible, the scotch leaving an amazing aftertaste in her mouth. In but a few seconds, the first glass was empty. And soon enough, so was the second one. 

"I'll take it that you like it." Lorra had readjusted her apron in the time it took Sarah to drink her fill. "Fucking loved it." She glanced back into the menu. Amber Shots were pretty cheap all things considered. "Pour me some more! I'm free today anyways, so I might as well make the most out of it." Sarah slid the empty glasses towards Lorra.

"Well, I won't say no to that lass, but I hope you have a ride home." Lorra began pouring another few glasses. Sarah rolled her eyes. A few measly cocktails wouldn't get her that drunk. 

Right?

* * *

Wrong. Very fucking wrong. 

Sarah didn't know when it had become nighttime. She could barely see outside in the first place, her vision blurry. The restaurant had closed two hours ago, but none of the staff had the heart to ask her to get out. So, they simply gave Lorra the keys and let her take care of the drunken futa. It wasn't like it was the first time she had to deal with an inebriated customer.

"And I just,... I fucking looove her, ok? Like, she is mah mommy! That's gotta mattre." Sarah was slurring over her words. In one hand she barely held on to an empty glass, while her other hand was busy pumping away at her bitchmeat. Had she been sober, she would have never talked about her incestuous fantasies to a stranger, but alcohol had a way of opening the mind's floodgates.

"Well honey, it's not like that sort of lust is rare. Hell, my sis was my first lay! And we still regularly fuck each other. She's a hot piece of ass and I'm sure your mom is as well." Lorra poured some water in the glass Sarah was holding. The drunk futa managed to bring the glass to her lips and take a few swigs. Only to then unceremoniously drop the glass and have it shatter on the floor. 

"Ohh... sowryyy." Her words trailed off as she wobbled in her seat. The spilled water didn't make much of a difference anyways, as Sarah had already leaked gallons of precum all around herself. "Ok hun, I think it's obvious that you aren't going to sober up in here. Give me your phone and I'll call someone to pick you up."

Completely shitfaced as she was, Sarah simply gave Lorra her phone with no questions asked. Thankfully, the bartender did really just want to call for a ride. She opened the phone app, taking note that both Sarah's lockscreen and homescreen had hentai pics as the background. Scrolling through Sarah's many contacts, most of which were named something like "Anal Whore" and "Rape Slut", she finally found the one she was searching for. "Mommy Dearest ♡".

What sort of bartender would Lorra be if she didn't help her clients hook up?

* * *

"Mommy?" Sarah slurred out as she shakily stood up. Her mother entered the restaurant by pushing the door open with her fat tits. Lorra couldn't help but whistle when the MILF walked in. Her face resembled that of her daughter, though with a few more signs of age. They both had the same eyes, that was for sure. But the face was really where the similarities ended. For once, it was obvious who was the more hung of the two. Even when stuffed in a pair of yoga pants, the mother's cock poked out of the bottom of the leg. She also had her daughter beaten in the bust department, with each of her breast being at least twice as large as her head, compared to Sarah's smaller fuckpillows. However, the daughter certainly beat her mother when it came to their asses. Sarah had a veritable dumptruck that nearly tore her pants. 

The mother, for her part, didn't seem to mind the bartender ogling her. She probably wouldn't be wearing an open jacket if she didn't want people to stare. She wrapped an arm around her daughter and pulled her close. "Shh, it's ok darling, mommy is here for you." She patted Sarah on the head. "Thanks for taking care of her."

"Oh, it was nothing Miss..." Lorra trailed off as she looked at her inquisitively.

"Oh, you can call me Anna. But really, thank you so much. Is there any way I can repay you?" Anna said, which make the bartender chuckle. 

"Hun, your daughter already paid me enough. Just keep 'er safe." 

Anna nodded and blew Lorra a kiss before walking out of the restaurant, her drunk daughter barely holding onto her. Getting her into the car was more like stuffing a very large plush toy in it. Getting into the driver side, Anna made sure that both her and her daughter had their seatbelts on. Actually fitting the straps around their curvy bodies was a challenge, but Anna was used to it. Soon enough, she was starting up the car and driving down the road.

"Well sweetheart, I hope you learned something about drinking responsibly. Good thing the bartender lady was so nice. I'll visit her tomorrow, I'll have to suck her cock as a thank you." Her mother's words soon became a background buzz as Sarah focused on her body. "Booooobiiies." Sarah giggled, not because of anything particularly funny but because she was simply that drunk.

Anna took her eyes off the road for one second to look at her daughter. "What about them sweetie?" She asked, unaware of the thoughts racing through her offspring's mind. Sarah girldick throbbed and leaked as she gawked at her mother's fat milktanks. Her drunk mind saw nothing wrong with reaching over and grabbing a handful of MILF tit. Anna damn near swerved off the road as she jolted from the sudden groping. 

"Honey! What are you doing?" Despite her protests, Anna couldn't help but squirm in her seat as her own daughter felt her up. Unknown to Sarah, she hadn't been the only one that lusted after a family member. Her mother had spent her, admittedly rare, lonely night jerking her bitchmeat thinking about her. And that bitchmeat was currently throbbing in her pants, practically screaming to be let out and plunge into Sarah. 

Anna took a deep breath and let her daughter grope her, driving a little while longer until she parked behind a gas station. "Ok honey, what do you want to do?" 

Sarah didn't answer with words, instead just pulling her mother's jacket to the side and latching her lips to Anna's swollen, cock-like nipple. Even after all these years, her body still responded to the feeling of her child's lips. A shudder ran through her body as she began lactating, a small stream of milk flowing into Sarah's mouth. "Oh sweetheart, this brings back so many memories. You remember your first erection? You got it while I was breastfeeding you. It was so cute, you were so small back then. You had a man dick instead of the swollen futanari bitchbreaker that you now have."

What Anna didn't mention was how that was also when Sarah had her first orgasm. Seeing her child become hard for the first time way back then triggered both Anna's motherly instincts and her futa instincts. And so, she gave her daughter a handjob. She could still vividly remember her little girl squirming as she experienced pleasure for the first time, and bucking her hips wildly as she spurted out a few ropes of thick cum. Even back then Sarah was virile, like any proper futa.

It was one of her most prized memories, as perverted and depraved as it was. And so, why shouldn't she recreate it? She wrapped a hand around her daughter's girlcock, making Sarah shudder and moan around her mother's nipple. "Shh, it's ok sweetie. Just let mommy make you feel good." Anna put a hand on the back of her head and rubbed circles in her hair. Drunk as she was, Sarah practically melted from the combination of pleasure and affection that her mother was giving her.

Soon enough, the car was filled with the sound of moaning and the musk of two sweaty, horny futas. Each stroke that Anna gave to her daughter's girldick made her leak precum, which all flowed down to the floor of the car. Sarah didn't care that she was sitting in a swallow pool of her own prenut, instead being far more focused on drinking her mother's sweet milk. Mother and daughter debauched themselves, barely hidden from the world. Focused completely upon each other's bodies. 

There was a loud ripping noise as Anna's MILFdick tore her yoga pants apart. The swollen pillar of womanmeat stood straight, the tip grinding against the roof of the car. And much like her daughter, she too was leaking precum like a broken faucet. Sarah took one look at her mother's womancock before taking her tongue off of her nipple and diving to it. It was too big for even her to suck, but she could still slobber over it like a good little whore. "Honey, you're making mommy feel amazing!" Anna groped her tits, pinching her wet nipple and making it spurt a few more ropes of milk. 

All the moving and shaking had made Sarah's pants almost fall off, giving Anna a perfect view of her daughter's ass. She was upon it in seconds, taking her hand off of Sarah's cock and instead putting it on her oversized booty. That didn't seem to upset Sarah much, as she slowly turned from being drunk on alcohol to being drunk on pleasure. 

Anna could practically hear her balls churning, could almost feel the sperm wiggling around, just wanting to be dumped into a warm hole. "Darling, I can't take it anymore! Let me breed you!" She slapped her daughter on the ass. "I need your asshole around my cock!" Sarah took her mouth off of her mother's womandick and looked her in the eyes, an expression of pure happiness on the young futa's face. 

Moving faster than her mother had seen her move before, Sarah threw the passenger side door open, stepped outside of the car and bent over the hood of the car. Anna did take note that the seatbelt seemed to have popped off while her daughter was moving around and pleasuring her. But that didn't matter much to her right then and there. She was running on pure lust, not caring about details. She stepped outside the car as well, the cold night air cooling her extremely heated body. It couldn't cool down her lust however, and soon she was behind her daughter. 

From that perspective, Sarah's body looked as if it was mostly ass. Not that Anna minded, as the feeling of grinding her swollen bitchmeat between her daughter's cheeks made her moan like an animal in heat. "I love your ass so much sweetie! It's like it was made for me!" She grunted, giving Sarah's dumptruck a hard smack. "My cock and your ass belong together!" 

"Mommy!" Sarah bucked her wide hips back, making her cheeks clap around her mother's cock. "Breed! Breed me! I want your cock!" She begged, reaching back to spread her ass open. Her puckered anus looked like a small pink hole lost among cubic feet of assmeat. But it looked no less inviting, practically winking for something to spread it open and make it gape.

"Not just yet darling." Anna licked her lips and squatted down behind her daughter. "First we have to lube you up!" Diving between Sarah's cheeks, Anna began licking all over her daughter's asshole. Practically making out with Sarah's pucker, shoving her tongue deep into her rectum and slobbering all over it. It was a sloppy display of depravity that anyone could see, but neither of them cared.

Sarah shook her ass up and down, grinding on her mother's face and rubbing against her tits. The deep, soft cleavage felt like heaven, completely enveloping her cock and making her squirm in pleasure. Anna grabbed hold of her breasts and began moving them up and down her daughter's shaft, giving her the titfuck of a lifetime. A puddle of thick, gooey precum spread below the two of them. 

"I can't take it anymore mommy! I'm gonna cum!" Sarah's scream of pleasure was, in a way, a lie. Jizz didn't spurt out of her girlcock, rather it leaked out in a long, unbroken stream. She wasn't so much cumming as she was simply pissing cum out on the ground. And all over her mother's shaft. 

Anna stopped frenching her daughter's asshole and stood up. "Oh, so nice of you to lube up mommy's futa cock sweetheart. I'll make sure you scream in pleasure for that!" Anna took a few steps back and pushed her cock against Sarah's ass. The soft cheeks enveloped the tip of her cock, making the MILF shudder with pleasure and anticipation. "Here it comes dearie!" 

A single push was all it took for her to bury 15 inches of womandick in her daughter's rectum. The lubed up slab of cock slid further and further into Sarah's body, making every single pleasure sensor in her body go into overdrive. Her mother was pushing into her guts, driving her fat shaft deep into Sarah's intestines. Anna's cock didn't bend along the twist of her daughter's intestines, rather simply pushing her monstrous dick forward and forcing the organ to morph to the shape of her bitchbreaker. "It's so much fun rearranging a girls insides." Anna grunted and gave a sharp thrust forward. "Especially when the girl is my own slut daughter!"

A new weight seemed to drop in Sarah's stomach. She put a hand in her belly, and found a massive bulge there. The skin stretched beyond reason, almost perfectly molded to the shape of Anna's cockhead. Sarah let out a dumb, airheaded giggle, like she was some bimbo slut. "Mommy, your cock is in my stomach!" She failed to realize that her mother wasn't even halfway inside of her. 

"I can feel that darling. Don't worry, mommy has cock to spare." Anna needed only one thrust to prove her words, the tip of her dick hitting the opening of Sarah's throat. The way Sarah jumped at the sensation made Anna giggle.

"You know, I never went balls deep into anyone. Are you up for that challenge darling?" Anna was now close enough to touch Sarah's ass cheeks.

"Yes mommy! Use me like a cocksleeve! Make me deepthroat your cock in reverse!" She bucked her hips backwards, making her ass clap around her mother's dick.

"Oh my, I didn't know my child was such a slut. I wonder what your other mother would say if she saw that she gave birth to an incest loving skank. Oh, who am I kidding, she'd probably sit on your face." Each sentence was punctuated by a strong thrust forward, driving her cock up into Sarah's gullet. 

There was a soft slap sound when Anna's hips connected with Sarah's. For the first time, the MILF found someone who could take the entire length of her bitchbreaker. Fitting that it was her own daughter, who's swollen balls now rested just underneath her own. Anna pulled on her tits and let out a wanton moan of pleasure. "Oh, this feels amazing. I hope you like it just as much as I do sweetheart." 

Sarah couldn't give her mother a response, as her mouth was blocked. The head of Anna's cock now rested past her daughter's lips. The young futa was essentially skewered on her mother's dick, the swollen length of womancock having penetrated her from the groin and past her gullet. It was a bizarre sensation for Sarah, as she could practically feel her mother's heartbeat with each throb of her shaft. It was like the two of them were one, united in the lewdest and most depraved way possible. 

"I'll try not to be too rough. Wouldn't want to hurt my little girl." As if she wanted her words to be ironic, Anna pulled her hips back as far as she could only to slam her cock right back inside of Sarah. Her massive ass jiggled like the piece of fuckmeat it was, wordlessly begging for more and more. And that was exactly what it received as Anna began pounding into her daughter. Each powerful thrust made Sarah shake with pleasure, her eyes rolling back and her cock spurting out hot cum. The hood of the car began to bend from how rough the two were being, taking the abuse far worse than Sarah's body was.

Anna leaned forward, her heavy hyper tits pressing against Sarah's back. With a bit of effort, she grabbed her daughter from under her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Sarah relaxed as her head was smushed between her mother's breast, even as that same woman's cock was making her brain shake in her skull. From this new angle, Anna could clearly see her own cock going in and out of Sarah's mouth. The sight only made the MILF thrust harder and faster. "You're taking mommy's cock amazingly darling! You were made for this! We were meant to be together like this!"

Sarah couldn't help but agree. It felt right being used by her mother like this. As if her purpose was to be a living condom for a big dicked futa MILF. And if that was the case, Sarah would gladly accept her fate. She wanted her entire being, mind body and soul, to be dedicated exclusively to making her mother feel pleasure. To become a literal, mindless cumdump for Anna. Fantasies flooded Sarah's mind. She imagined her mother knocking her up, her fucked mind not caring about the impossibility of that.

"I'm gonna cum darling! Mommy is going to fill you with her jizz!" Anna grabbed onto her daughter's breasts and began pounding her even harder. Each thrust making at least four or five inches of her cock pop out of Sarah's mouth. "Here... it.... cOMES!" 

Sarah felt the load travel up her mother's shaft, a bulge making her inside gape even more. Just as it was about to burst out of her cock, Anna pulled back until the tip was inside her daughter's mouth. That didn't stop the flood of cum from going past her lips and getting splattered all over the car. Each throb of Anna's godcock made what seemed like a gallon of cum spurt out of it. She slowly pulled it back, painting Sarah's throat white, filling her stomach with cock cream and then making her guts bloat before her dick finally popped out of her asshole.

Sarah was given a one-woman bukkake by her mother, who began thrusting between her cheeks. "Fuck, darling, that felt amazing..." one last glob of cum leaked out of Anna's cock, landing in Sarah's hair. 

The two of them stood there for a few moments, panting from exhaustion. Sarah stood up on shaky legs and turned to her mother. She pulled her into a hug, snuggling her body in her cleavage. "I love you mommy."

Anna giggled and gave her daughter a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you too darling."

* * *

"Fuck me, that was a hell of a dream." Sarah said outloud as she awoke in her bed. Her last, proper memory was getting picked up by her mother after she drank herself silly in scotch and futa cum. She must have passed out in the car, because that was the only way she could explain the vivid dream of her getting pounded by her own mother.

"Was it a good one darling?" Sarah almost jumped when her mother asked that. She turned to her side, only now aware of Anna laying on the same bed as her. Naked, and with a hard cock. 

"M-mom? W-w-wait... It wasn't a dream? We actually... did it?" The question was stammered out, and Sarah didn't need to look in a mirror to know she was blushing. The heat in her cheeks and her mother's giggle told her that.

Anna threw the bedsheets off of the two of them, exposing their naked bodies. At the very least, they were now in the comfort and privacy of their own home. "Yes we did sweetie. And we'll do it a whole lot more." 

Her mother moved between Sarah's legs and began licking her daughter's bitchmeat. She slobbered over it for a few seconds before taking the head in her mouth and sucking. Sarah grabbed onto the mattress and tried her best not to cum only from that. 

She still wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not, but at that point she didn't care. The pleasure was real enough for her.


End file.
